Everything is Different Now
by awesomecrazychick1997
Summary: Laney wakes up the morning after a party to find herself in a situation she never thought she would be in. As time goes on she tries to forget about what happened. A few weeks go by when something occurs which causes what happened to be brought up again. Laney's life will never be the same.
1. Waking Up

**Everything is Different Now**

**Chapter 1:Waking Up**

_Laney's POV:_

I open my eyes to see that I'm in a room. Man, that party last night was crazy. Last night was graduation. After it was over, me, Core, Kin, and Kon all went to an after party. I don't remember much from last night. All I remember is arriving at the party and us bumping into the Newmans which started an argument between Core and Carrie.

I had to pull Core away because he was about to start fighting her. While I pulled Core away, the Newmans's bassist pulled Carrie away. After that, I don't remember anything. I must have had too much to drink. I sit up holding my head because it's pounding.

I look around to see that I'm in a guest room. I keep looking until I feel movement beside me in the bed. I quickly look next to me to see the form of someone under the blanket. I nervously and slowly reach out and pull the blanket down. I freeze and the color drains from my face as I take in the sight before me. Lying in the bed with me is...

...my bitter rival Larry Nepp. In horror I look down to see that he is naked. I look down and realize that I'm naked too. I shake Larry until, with a groan, he sits up. He looks around until his eyes land on my face. His eyes get wide as his face gets pale. We both stare at each other until I break the silence. "Do you remember what happened last night?", I ask him. "No.", he tells me quietly. He looks deep in thought. I swallow nervously. "Did we...?", I start off. "I don't know.", Larry whispers to me.

"Can we just pretend this never happened?", he asks. "I think that is the best thing to do.", I answer him. We both get dressed and go our separate ways. I go back home and go up to my room. I can't stop thinking about what happened last night. I go to the bathroom and start taking a shower. As I'm scrubbing myself, I realize something. I'm sore in between my legs. I feel horrible now knowing that my innocence is gone. I'm not a virgin anymore. Great, so that means I had sex with Larry.

As I get out of the shower, I hear my phone start ringing. I wrap a towel around myself, then walk out my bathroom. I answer my phone. "Hello.", I say. "Lanes! Where are you?! What happened last night?! You disappeared on me!", I hear my best friend and crush yell. That's right, I still have a crush on Corey, but I've never told him how I feel. "I'm at home. I just got out of the shower.", I tell him hoping he'll calm down. "Oh. Are you ready for band practice?", Corey asks. "Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minutes.", I say. "Cool. See you there. Bye Lanes.", Corey says. "Bye Core.", I say then hang up. I better get ready.

After I get done getting ready, I start walking to Corey's house. When I get there, I walk into the garage as I normally do. Corey is sitting on the couch watching tv. "Hey.", I say. He turns to me and smiles that warm and kind smile that makes my heart beat faster. "Hey Lanes.", he says. I sit down next to him. "Where are Kin and Kon?", I ask. "They are cleaning their room. Their mom is making them.

They'll be here in an hour or two.", Corey says. "Why did you call me over here now then?", I ask. Corey looks nervous and rubs the back of his neck. "Well, I wanted to ask you a question. I was wondering if maybe Friday you would like to go out to dinner with me.", he says slowly. I can't believe this. The Corey Riffin asking me out. I've dreamt of this moment before. "Yes, I would love to.," I tell him with a smile. "Great. So Friday at 7:00?", he asks. "That sounds good.", I say.

-Time Skip Transition-

I've never been happier. For the past few weeks me and Core have been dating. Today me and Core are going to spend the day at the park. Corey said he was going to pack a picnic basket to bring for our lunch. Right now I'm taking a shower before I go. Once I step out of the shower I feel sick, like I'm going to throw up. I open up the toilet and throw up my breakfast. I sit there for a few minutes. I get up to go get a washcloth to wipe my mouth off. I open my cabinet to get one and see my box of tampons. Oh no. I just now realized that I haven't had my period for a while.

My eyes get wide as I realize what this could mean. Me not having my period and me feeling sick and throwing up. I get dressed and get the keys to my car. I quickly drive to the nearest store. I go in and buy what I'm looking for. I drive back to my house and go to my bathroom. I read the directions on the box and do what it says. After waiting a few minutes, I slowly pick up the test to see the results. As I see the results I feel time stand still and reality slip away from me as I drop the test letting it clatter on the floor. My fear has been confirmed.


	2. Telling Him

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 2:Telling Him

Laney's POV:

I'm pregnant. I feel the anxiety start to fill me as I realize something. It's not Corey's. Me and Corey have not gotten to that stage in our relationship yet. I have only had sex once and that was with Larry. I leave my house and start walking. I need to tell Larry about this. I arrive at the Newmans's garage. The door is closed and I don't hear any music playing. They must not be having practice today. I go up the steps and knock on the front door. Carrie opens the door. "What the hell do you want?", she asks while glaring at me.

"I need to talk to Larry. Where does he live?", I ask. "Why should I tell you?", she asks. "It's really important so please tell me where he lives.", I tell her. "Fine. He lives 8 houses down. It's a blue house with a green front door.", she says. "Thank you. Bye.", I say before leaving. I start walking. Six...Seven...Eight. This is it. I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. After a minute a woman answers the door. "Hello. Can I help you?", the woman asks.

She must be Larry's mom. "Yes. I need to see Larry. Is he here?", I ask. "Yes. He's in his room. You can go on up. It's the first door on the right.", she says. I go in and walk up the stairs. I see his bedroom door. I knock on it quietly. I hear some rustling then the door opens. Larry looks suprised. "Laney?! What are you doing here?!", he asks. "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?", I ask. "Sure.", he says. He lets me in then closes the door. "What do you want to talk about?", he asks. "I just found something out. It relates to what happened at the party a few weeks ago.", I say.

"I thought that we were going to pretend that never happened.", he says. "Yeah, but I can't ignore what I found out.", I tell him. "What did you find out?", he asks. Well here goes. "I'm pregnant.", I say. He stares at me for a second then falls to the floor unconcious. I sigh then walk to the door and leave. I don't know why I came here. This was a waste of my time. I walk to Corey's house. "Hey Lanes. Are you ready for our date?", Corey asks. "Yeah.", I say trying to sound normal. Corey's smile dissapears. "Lanes, is something wrong?", he asks. I put my face in his chest and burst into tears.

"What's wrong?!", he asks while rubbing my back. "I have to tell you something.", I say. "What is it?", he asks. "Do you remember when we went to that party after graduation?", I ask. "Yeah, I remember.", he says. "Well, the morning after the party, I woke up in bed alone. I must have slept with someone and didn't remember it. The person must have left before I woke up. Earlier I went to the store and got a pregnancy test. I took it. It was positive. I'm afraid that you'll leave me. If you want to, go ahead. I'll raise this baby on my own.", I say.

I look up to see that Corey's face is blank and he's not moving. I sigh then turn to walk away. "Bye Corey.", I say. I feel a hand grab my wrist. Corey turns me around to face him. He looks into my eyes. He sighs. "Lanes, I want you to know that you have always been my best friend and have always been there for me. And now you are my girlfriend and I am always going to be there for you. I will stay with you and help you raise this baby. I don't care that it's not mine. We can just tell people that it is. I love you and I will never leave you." , he says. After he finishes saying that he kisses me passionately. He pulls me into his arms. I let tears of joy leak out. Words cannot express how happy I am right now.


	3. Secret Deal

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 3:Secret Deal

Laney's POV:

Well, it has been 5 months since I told Core that I was pregnant. I'm 6 and a half months pregnant. Right now I'm on the way to Corey's house. He said he had a surprise for me. I walk up to the front door and open it. "Core?", I ask. It's pitch black in here. "SUPRISE!", I hear being shouted. The lights flash on and I look around to see a lot of people in the living room, a big pile of gifts in the corner, and a cake on the coffee table. "What is all this?", I ask Corey. "It's your baby shower.", he says looking excited and happy. "Wow. This is really nice.", I say looking at everyone.

I'm surrised at how many people are here. Kate, Alley, Kin, Kon, Trina, Mina, Nick, and even Carrie, but she doesn't look happy to be here. After some games and opening presents, I go to use the bathroom. As I walk down the hallway I am suddenly pulled into a room. I look around to see that I was pulled in there by Larry. "What are you doing?", I ask him. "I need to talk to you.", he says. "About what?", I ask. Larry sighs. "Look, I want to be in the baby's life. It is mine after all.", he says.

"But I thought you didn't care. You haven't seen me at all since I told you that I was pregnant.", I say. "I know, but I didn't know what to say. I was just in shock for a while.", he says. "Well, I guess you can be in the baby's life. But this has to be kept a secret. Nobody can know.", I tell him. "Deal.", he says. After he said that I thought I heard a noise from outside the door. I was probably imagining things. We both walk out. "See you later.", I say before walking away. I walk to the living room to see people about to leave.

After people saying goodbye and leaving, me and Corey are the only ones in the living room. "So, did you have fun tonight?", Corey asked. "Yeah, I did.", I say. "So, what do you wanna do now?", Corey asks. "Let's watch a movie.", I say. "Ok. What do you want to watch?", Corey says. "It doesn't matter. You can pick what you want.", I say. After watching the movie, I leave to go home. I go to sleep thinking about the deal that Larry and I made. Hopefully our deal is a good idea. The thoughts slip away as I fall asleep.

The next morning I get ready as I normally do. Then I head to Corey's house. When I get there I notice something strange, the garage door is closed. I go and knock on the door. Trina answers it. She looks mad. "What do YOU want?", she hisses at me. "Um, is Corey here?", I ask. "Yeah.", she says. "Well can I see him?", I ask. "He don't want to see you.", she spats at me. "Is something wrong?", I ask. "What's wrong is that you fucked that guy in Mina's sister's band.", Trina says while glaring at me.

I feel my heart stop. "What are you talking about?", I ask. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. It wasn't my brother that knocked you up, it was that red head in Mina's sister's band.", She says. "How do you know that?", I ask. "Mina's sister came by this morning and told Corey your little secret. That tore Corey up. You didn't see the way he cried now knowing what a fucking slut his girlfriend is.", she says. The noise outside the door must have been Carrie. She was listening to us! I feel horrible knowing that Corey cried over something I did. "You need to leave. I don't want to see you around here again,understand?", Trina says before slamming the door in my face.

I go back home not knowing what to do. As soon as I reach my room I burst into tears. Things couldn't get any worse. Corey wants nothing to do with me, I'm basically out of the band, and everyone I care about pretty much hates me. I keep crying until I hear a quiet knock on my bedroom door. "C-come in.", I say. The door slowly opens to reveal Larry. He looks upset. I stop crying and start wiping my tears away. "Hey.", I say, my voice cracking. "Hey.", he says. "Did you get kicked out of your band?", Larry asked. "Pretty much.", I say. "What about you?", I ask.

"Yeah. Carrie had a few choice words for me this morning. She kicked me out and told me that I was a lying motherfucker and she never wanted to see me again then she smacked me in the face.", Larry said. "Wow. Corey didn't even talk to me. Trina told me not to come around anymore.", I say. "Well, what do we do now?", Larry asks. "I don't know.", I say. "How about you come live with me?", Larry asks. "What?", I say. "I have my own place. You could come live with me. I can help you with the pregnancy.", Larry says. It would be nice to have help with all this. "I would like to live with you.", I say. "Good. I will take care of you.", he says. Hopefully this will turn out fine. I don't want anymore heart break.


	4. Getting to Know New People

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 4:Getting to Know New People

Laney's POV:

It's been about two weeks since I moved in with Larry. I've been pretty happy. I haven't spoken to Corey since he found out. I've spoken to Kin and Kon. They were mad at first, but they let me explain and they understood. I've also been in a relationship with Larry for about a week. He is actually a nice guy but with our bands being enemies, I didn't get to know him. He cares about me. I barely have to do anything around here. Anything I need he gets for me. I've been thinking about names for the baby. I don't know the gender because I want it to be a suprise. Larry knows since he goes to my doctor appointments with me. I made him promise not to tell me.

I've been thinking Layla for a girl and Lance for a boy. Right now I'm watching tv. This is usually what I do during the day. Larry isn't here for most of the day since he has work. He'll be home soon. I watch tv until it is time for him to come home. I hear him come in. "Hi Laney. How was your day today?", he asks as he usually does. "It was good.", I say. He comes close and kisses me gently. He then gets on his knees and lifts my shirt up. He starts talking. "Hey. It's your dad. I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that I love you.", he says before kissing my stomach. I roll my eyes. He is such a dork.

"You're such a dork.", I say. "Yeah, but I'm a cute dork.", he says. I roll my eyes before grabbing Larry's shirt in my fist and pulling him in for a kiss. We kiss until I break it. "Hey Laney is it ok if tomorrow we go to my parents's house? They are having a small family reunion and they want me and you to come.", Larry says. I think that it would be good. I haven't met Larry's parents yet. "That would be ok.", I say. "Good. They are really excited to meet you.", he says while hugging me. I hope tomorrow goes good. I don't want to make a bad impression.

-Time Skip Transition-

Right now we are on the way to Larry's parents's house. After about driving for 15 minutes, we pull in the driveway. Larry gets out then goes around and opens my car door for me. He is really sweet. "Thank you.", I say as I get out. "Are you nervous?", Larry asks. "A little.", I admit. "Don't be. My folks are pretty cool people.", he says. I watch as Larry knocks on the door. A few seconds go by until the door is opened. "Hi mom.", Larry says. I look up to see that is the woman that answered the door when I came to tell Larry that I was pregnant.

"Oh, it's been a while since I've seen my Larry-boo.", she says before pulling Larry into a hug. I snicker a little. "MOM! I told you not to call me that.", Larry says while his face turns as red as his hair. His mom notices me. "I remember you. You came by here a few months ago.", she says. I guess she remembers me. "Yeah. That was me.", I say. "Mom, this is my girlfriend Laney I told you about.", Larry says. "It's a pleasure to meet you .", I say. "No need to be formal dear. You can call me Nancy.", she says hugging me. "You two come on in.", she says letting us come in.

I look to see that there are only a few people here. Me and Larry sit down on one couch while Larry's mom sat on the other. "So, how has life been with you two dealing with the pregnancy.", Nancy asks. "It's been good.", Larry says. "Are you ready to be a mom?", Nancy asks me. "I think I am.", I say. "Are you ready to be a grandma?", I ask. "I know I am. I'm excited to see my grandchild.", she says with an excited grin on her face. I'm glad that she's excited. It's funny how she makes the same face Larry makes when he is excited.

I spend the next few hours getting to know some of the members of Larry's family. They are all nice people and they seem to really like me. I wonder what it will be like once I have the baby. I hope that things keep going good like the way they have been lately. I wonder if I will have anymore kids after this. I think I will, but only because I want my child to have siblings. I don't have any siblings and I don't want my child to have the same childhood I did. I look down as I feel a little kick. I rub my stomach. "I can't wait to see you.", I whisper. Not much time left. Not much time at all.


	5. Forgiveness and Understanding

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 5:Forgiveness and Understanding

Laney's POV:

I'm sitting at home as usual just watching tv. I get up to get myself a drink. As soon as I come back and sit down with my drink, I hear a knock on the door. I open it to be suprised. Corey is standing there. "Corey? What are you doing here?", I ask. "I came to talk to you. Can I come in?", he says. I let him in. He sits on the couch and I sit next to him.

"Look, I know that I should have talked to you after Carrie came by, but I couldn't do it. I was mad and upset and I made conclusions without even talking to you. I heard when you came to the door wanting to see me. A little bit after that happened, Kin came over and told me what really happened that night. I now know that it is not your fault. You did sleep with him, but you were drunk and didn't remember it and I don't blame you for that. I just came by to tell you that I'm sorry for not talking to you and that I forgive you. I want you to be apart of Grojband again. You've always been there for me, Kin, and Kon. You always looked after us no matter what trouble we got ourselves into. You are one of the most kind and intelligent people I know.", Corey finishes.

I let a few tears slide out. I hug him. "I forgive you for not talking to me.", I say. Before I can even blink, Corey pulls me into a kiss. I push him off. He looks me in the eyes and holds my hands in his. "Laney, I want to be able to call you my girlfriend again.", he says. I sigh. This is gonna hurt him. "Corey, growing up I always had a crush on you and you never noticed. Then you finally ask me out right after we finish high school. But what I've realized is that you have always been my best friend, and I don't want to ruin that. I am happy just being your friend. I'm in love with Larry now and he is who I want to be with. But I want you to know that he will never replace you. You've always been by my side and that is where you will always be.", I say.

Corey nods in understanding, but the look on his face says it all. He's hurt and I'm the one who hurt him. I put a hand on his shoulder and try to make him feel better. "I know you are hurt, but trust me when I say that there is someone out there that is made for you and will treat you right.", I say. He again nods in understanding. He goes to leave. "I'll see you later.", he mumbles. "Yeah, see you later.", I say. I sigh as I watch him close the door. That is one of the most difficult things I have ever done.

I know he will move on though. He deserves a girl that will always be there for him and will treat him the way he needs to be treated. It feels so much better now knowing that I have my best friend back. I sit there for a few moreminutes thinking until I hear the familiar sound of Larry coming through the door. "How was your day today?", he asks. I look at him and smile. "It was perfect.", I say.

-Hey, it's me. Sorry that this chapter is not that long. I saw that some of you wanted Corey to forgive Laney. Well, here you go.-


	6. It's time

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 6: It's time

Laney's POV:

It has been two months since Corey came to tell me that he forgave me. I'm really happy for him. A couple weeks after he apologized to me, Carrie told him that she liked him and they got together. Now it makes since as to why she bothered ruining me and Corey's relationship months ago. I'm days away from my due date. I'm glad. I can't wait to see my baby. Larry's excited too. The other day he spent the whole day setting up the nursery. The main color of everything is light green. Tonight we are going to Olive Garden for dinner. Right now I'm getting ready to go. I am wearing a black dress that goes to my knees and a pair of black flats. When I get done getting ready, I go into the living room to see Larry ready and waiting. He is wearing a tux with a green tie.

"Are you ready to go?", he asks. I nod as he opens the door and we walk out. The drive doesn't last long until we arrive at our destination. Larry opens the door for me as we reach the front doors of the restaurant. I am hit by the smell of breadsticks and pasta. My mouth starts watering. "Table for two please.", I hear Larry say. We follow the waitress to our table. "Hi, my name is Shelby. What would would you like to drink?", she asks. "I'll have a coke.", Larry says. "I'll have a water.", I say. "Okay. I'll bring that right out to you.", she says. While we are sitting there looking at the menus, Larry starts talking.

"Laney, I have to tell you something. We didn't go out for no reason tonight. I want you to know that I really like you and ever since we started dating, I've been a happier person. I know we haven't been together for very long, but I feel like I wanna take our relationship to the next level. So I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming Alayna Nepp.", he says while getting out of his seat, getting down on one knee, and opening a small velvet box containing the most beatiful ring that I have ever seen.

I can only stare in shock. I open my mouth to answer. But before I can, I feel a little bit of pain. I look down as I feel a liquid soaking my dress. I feel my eyes widen as I realize what this means. "It's time.", I say. Larry looks at me for a second before freaking out. "Oh my god! We have to get you to the hospital!", he says. We go to leave and rush out the doors. He helps me into the car before getting in and taking off. He is going as fast as he can without going over the speed limit. It hasn't been long until we arrive at the hospital. We rush through the doors. "Hi, how may I help you?", the woman at the front desk asks. "Hi. My name is Larry Nepp and my girlfriend has gone into labor.", Larry quickly says. "Well, we will get you a room right away,", she says.

Not long after that, two nurses came out and put me in a wheelchair. They quickly bring me into a room. They help me get up in the bed. I look around. "Where's Larry?", I ask. "Is that the man that came with you? He is getting suited so he can be in here for the birth.", one of the nurses says. I nod. I hope he isn't gone too long. About 5 minutes after that, Larry gets back. "How are you going? Is everthing ok?", he asks. I nod. I tense up as I feel my first contraction hit. I breathe in and out deeply until it passes. This is it. The moment I've been waiting for. Let's do this.


	7. A New Life

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 7: A New Life

Laney's POV:

It has been an hour since I came to the hospital. I have been having contractions almost the whole time. The doctor says that it is almost time to start. Thank god. If it wasn't, I would shoot myself. I love my baby, but I want the baby out. Right now I'm sitting up while Larry is rubbing my back. I am so glad he is here. "How are you feeling now?", he asks. "Much better.", I say. I grab his hand and squeeze as I feel another contraction hit. The doctor comes in. "So , how is everything going right now?", he asks. "It's going good.", I say. "Well, I am going to check and see if your ready so we can get this show on the road.", he says. He checks me quickly.

"Well, I have good news. You are fully dialated. We can go ahead and start. Ok Laney, on the count of three, I want you to push. One, Two, Three.",the doctor says. I push with all my might as I feel an intense pain. This is the worst pain I have ever felt. I bite down on my lip to keep from crying out in pain. A few seconds pass until the doctor says it is ok to stop pushing. I lay there panting. Soon the doctor says that is time to starts pushing again. I take a deep breath and push as hard as I can. My heart is pounding in my ears. I stop pushing when I hear the doctor tell me to stop again. I lay there panting and sweating. "You're doing wonderful . Just one more big push and you're done.", the doctor says.

I can do this. Just one more. I get ready for the final push. I start pushing. I let out a small cry and collapse onto the pillow. The sound of a baby crying fills the room. I look up to see Larry holding the baby. I smile as I see him crying. He looks up at me. "You want to hold him?", he asks. I only nod. Larry walks over to me and puts the baby in my arms. I look down at him. He's so cute. He looks just like his dad. He has dark red hair. I watch as he opens his eyes and stares up at me. His eyes are the prettiest green. Then he does the most incredible thing. He smiles. I feel my heart melt at the sight. This is my baby. He is a part of me.

I sit there holding him until I hear the door open. I look up to see Corey, Carrie, Kin, and Kon. They all come over to see the baby. "He looks like you Larry.", I hear Carrie say. I'm confused. I thought she was mad at him. "I thought you were mad at Larry?", I ask Carrie. "I was, but Corey told me what really happened at the party. So I called Larry and told him I forgive him.", she says. well, that's good that she forgives him. "Hey Carrie, do you want to be his godmother?", I ask. "I would love to.", she says.

"Hey Laney, what's his name?", Corey asks. "Lance.", I say. "That's a cute name.", Kon says. "Thanks.", I say. I spend the next few hours talking to all the people that came to visit me. At the end of the day I feel ready to pass out. Larry already has. I quietly laugh as I look at him sleeping in one of the chairs against the wall. I lay down and think about how this whole day went. I'm so glad to see my baby. I feel my thoughts start slipping away as I drift into sleep. I can't wait for tomorrow to come.


	8. Going Home

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 8: Going Home

Laney's POV:

I wake up feeling refreshed. I look around to see that Larry is not in the chair he fell asleep in. He must have left to freshen up or something. I look to next to my hospital bed to see my baby sleeping. I run my hand up and down his arm. He's so soft. I sigh happily as I let my thoughts wander to the future. I never did answer Larry at the restaurant yesterday. It would be nice to be married to him. I know that he will always be there for me. All of this time we have spent together and he has been a perfect gentleman the whole time. As soon as he gets back I am going to give him my answer.

I reach for the remote and turn the tv on. I watch for a few minutes until I hear the door open. I look to see Larry coming back him. He is wearing different clothes and his hair is brushed. "Hey.", he says. "Hi.", I say. "How long have you been awake?", he asks. "Not long. Can we talk?", I say. "Sure.", Larry says as he pulls a chair over and puts it by my hospital bed. "I've been thinking about what happened yesterday. I realized that I never did answer you. After putting some thought to it I have realized that I like you a lot too and I would be honored to be your wife.", I say.

Larry looks at me then kisses me passionately. I kiss back until we both stop to breathe. He puts his forehead against mine while staring into my eyes. "I love you.", he whispers. "I love you too.", I whisper back. We share one more kiss, this one short but containing so much love. He stays sitting there with me until we hear the doctor come in. "I have news for you. You can leave now if you wish.", the doctor says. "I'm ready to go home.", I say. The doctor nods. "I'll go get your paperwork.", the doctor says. He leaves the room. I sit there quietly until Larry speaks up. "So, when do you want the wedding to be?", he asks. "I don't know.", I say. "How about in 5 months?", Larry asks."That sounds good.", I say.

After we fill out the paperwork, Larry brings in the baby carrier he got. We put little Lance in it and walk out to the car. The drive home is a quiet one. As soon as we get home, I collapse on the couch. I watch as Larry carefully takes Lance out of the carrier and goes to put him in his crib. I get up and go in there to see Larry just staring at Lance sleeping in his crib. I go up beside him. "What are you thinking about?", I ask. Larry looks up at me. "I'm thinking about how good my life is right now. I have everything that I could ever want. I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my fiance and a baby that is the most precious thing that I have ever seen.", he says while putting an arm around my waist and looking down at Lance again.

I smile as I watch him. He may be the biggest dork I have ever seen, but he is also the sweetest guy that I have ever known. I have never seen him be mean to anyone, no matter how much they deserved it. I wrap my arms around Larry. I feel him put his arms around me and hug me tight. I know that he is always gonna be there for me. I smile as I close my eyes. This is one of the most blissful moments that I have ever experienced. I can't wait for the day of when I am able to call myself Mrs. Nepp.


	9. Thinking

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 9: Thinking

Laney's POV:

I wake up as I hear my baby crying. I get up and walk to the nursery. I pick up Lance and start rocking him. He stops crying and starts going back to sleep. I wait until he is sound asleep and carefully place him back into the crib. I look at the clock to see that it is 6:54 in the morning. I sigh. I might as well stay up now. I go into the kitchen and start getting out some stuff to make breakfast with. I decide to make some bacon, pankakes, and toast.

After cooking everything and setting it up on the table, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips by my ear. "Good morning.", Larry whispers. "Good morning.", I say back. He looks at all the food on the table. "Wow. How long have you been up?", he asks. "About an hour.", I say. "I decided to make some breakfast since I was the only one up.", I say. "Everything looks great.", he says while giving me a short kiss.

We both sit down and eat. After breakfast, I get a bottle so I can feed Lance. After feeding him, I sit there holding him. I just look at him and it gets me thinking about the future. If I am going to marry Larry, I think we should have a house. I walk into the bedroom where Larry is watching tv. "Hey. We need to talk.", I say. "What about?", Larry asks. I sit down next to him. "Look, I've been thinking. I know that we have the wedding coming up in a few months and it made me realize that I would like to have a house.", I say. "That sounds like a good idea. We can buy a house if that is what you want.", Larry says.

I look down as Lance starts gurgling. He is looking around until his eyes land on Larry. He keeps staring at him. I hand Lance to him. Larry just looks down at Lance with a smile on his face. I smile watching this. "Hey little guy. I'm your dad.", Larry says. I scoot closer to Larry and wrap my arms around him. I kiss him on the cheek. "Do you wanna go to your parent's house?", I ask. Larry looks up at me. "I am pretty sure that your parents would like to see their first grandchild.", I say.

Larry nods. We get Lance put in his baby carrier. The drive there doesn't last long. As soon as Larry knocks on the door, his mom answers. "I heard what happened. Did everything go smooth?", she asks. She lets us in. She comes over as I take Lance out of the baby carrier. I hand him to her. "Aw, he's so precious. He looks just like my Larry-boo did when he was born.", she says. Larry's face turns red after she said that. I let out a laugh. I spend the next few hours just talking and spending time with Larry's parents. We talked about the wedding. They are excited to see their son happy.

Once it starts getting dark we head home. After we get home we have dinner and I give Lance his bath. Soon, I put Lance down for bed. I go into the bedroom where Larry is laying down. I lay down next to him. He puts his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. I sigh deeply as I rest my head on his chest. I let the smell of him and his warmth lull me to sleep.

-Hey guys. It's me, awesomecazychick97. I just wanted to say that I have been reading the reviews that you guys have done. It warms my heart to know that you guys love my story so much. Here's another chapter for you. Sorry it's short.-


	10. This is the one

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 10: This is the one

Laney's POV:

I am excited. Today me and Larry are going house hunting. A real estate agent is going to show us some available houses that fit into what we told her we wanted in a house. Me and Larry decided that the house should be two story and be in a quiet neighborhood. It should have 4 bedrooms and two bathrooms. I told Larry that I wanted a house with an in-ground pool in the backyard. After getting dressed and having breakfast we drive over to Larry's parents house to drop off little Lance. After doing that, we meet up with the real estate agent. "Hello.", she greets us. "Hello.", Larry says.

She shows us 5 different houses. The one that me and Larry are interested in is two story. It has a big front yard with a big oak tree out in front. The backyard has a pool just like the one I wanted to have. The house has 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. There is also a big dining room and a gourmet kitchen. The more I look at this house, the more I fall in love with it. I think this is the one. After showing us the house, the real estate agent lets us discuss what we think about the house.

"So, what do you think about the house?", Larry asks. "I think it is nice. I think this is the one.", I tell him. "I agree with you.", he says. We go over to the lady. "Well, are you interested in the house?", she asks. Larry answers her. "Yes, we are. We want to buy it.", he says. "That's good. I'll get you your paperwork.", she says before walking to her car and bringing us the paperwork. She hands it to Larry then shakes both our hands. "Whenever you get done filling out the paperwork you can just come by my office and drop it off.", she says.

We say goodbye to her and start our drive to Larry's parents's house to pick up Lance. We sit in silence until Larry breaks it. "Are you nervous?", he asks. "About what?", I ask him. "About everything. I mean, pretty soon we'll be moving into the house and then we'll be getting married.", he says. "I'm not nervous. Are you?", I ask. "No.", he says. He reaches over and holds one of my hands with one of his.

Shortly we arrive at Larry's parents's house. We pull up into the driveway and get out. We go inside. Larry's mom is sitting on the couch holding Lance. She looks up at us. "So, how did it go?", she asks. "We found a house we liked. We're buying it.", Larry says. "I'm so happy. My son is happy with a good woman, he's getting married, and I have the cutest grandchild ever.", she says. I smile at that. I couldn't have gotten better in-laws than Larry's parents. They are some of the nicest people I have ever met. I go over and she hands me Lance. He is sleeping. I look down at his face. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. We leave and start our drive back home.

When we get home I go and put Lance in his crib. I gently place him down and cover him up with his blanket before gently stroking his face. I just stand there for a minute watching the rise and fall of his little chest as he sleeps. I leave the room and go into my bedroom to get ready for bed. After I get settled in, I feel Larry join me. He turns out the lamp on the dresser beside the bed. He kisses me before wrapping his arms around me and holding me in a loving embrace. I smile as I snuggle up closer to him. This is how I hope the rest of my life will be: me always having Larry by my side, having Lance, and being surrounded by people that care about me. I fall asleep with those being my last thoughts.


	11. Our Little Secret

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 11: Our Little Secret

Laney's POV:

I wake up to find the spot in the bed next to me empty. I get up and go into the kitchen to see Larry eating breakfast. He looks up at me. "Good morning.", he says before continuing to eat. I leave the room to go to Lance's room. I go to his crib and gently pick him up. He opens his eyes and stares up at me before gurgling happily and reaching his little hands up towards me. I feel my heart melt at the sight. I don't know what I would do without my baby. I hold him close to my body and walk back to the kitchen. I see Larry getting ready to leave for work. I walk over to him. He smiles at me as I hand Lance to him. Lance lights up at seeing Larry's face.

Larry starts talking to him. "Hey buddy. I have to go to work, but I'm gonna miss you. While I'm gone I need you to be the man of the house ok?", he says before tickling Lance. Lance starts laughing that adorable laugh that I love hearing him make. I start laughing. Larry gets up and brings Lance to me. He puts Lance in my arms before giving me a short, but sweet kiss on my lips. "I'm gonna be getting home later than usual today.", Larry says. "Why?", I ask him. "After work I'm going to be dropping the papers off at the real estate office.", he says. I say nothing, but nod in understanding.

He kisses me once more before grabbing his car keys and walking out the front door. I go and start making Lance his morning bottle. After a couple of hours of doing things like washing the dishes and doing some laundry, I settle down on the couch with a book. I sit there blissfully reading until I hear a knock on the door. I get up, setting my book down, and walk to the door. Curious to who could be here, I open the door. I'm surprised to see Carrie's worried and nervous face. "Hi Laney. Can I come in?", she says. I let her in before closing the door behind her. She goes and sits on the couch.

She sits there quietly before I break the silence. "Is something wrong Carrie? You look worried.", I say, my voice full of concern. I hope she isn't in some kind of trouble or something. "If I tell you something, would you promise not to tell anyone?", Carrie asks looking up at me pleadingly. I wonder what she's hiding. I go over and sit down on the couch next to her. "Of course.", I say while putting a hand on Carrie's shoulder. "So you know how me and Core have been together for a few months now?", she asks me. I nod. She continues. "Well, lately I haven't been feeling good. I was worried that something might be wrong so I went to the doctor.

He checked me and said that me being sick was normal since...", Carrie trails off. I look at her face to see tears escaping her eyes, causing her makeup to run. "Since what?", I ask. She looks up at me wiping at the tears running down her face. She sniffs before continuing. "Since I'm p-pregnant.", she says before bursting into tears, wrapping her arms around me, and crying into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and rub her back until her crying gets less and less before stopping completely.

I go to the kitchen and grab a box of tissues off the counter before going back to the living room and handing them to Carrie. She mumbles a thanks and dabs at the tears left on her cheeks. "Why are you upset about this?", I ask. Carrie looks up at me before answering. "I'm upset because I don't know how Corey is going to react. What if he leaves me?", she says, her voice becoming hysterical. "Carrie, you need to calm down and breathe.", I tell her.

She starts taking deep breathes until she is calm. "Listen to me. You need to tell Corey. I know him. He will not leave you.", I tell her. She sighs before looking up at me. "You're right.", she says. She gets up and starts walking to the door. Before she opens the door, she looks back at me. "This is our little secret ok?", she says. "Yes. Our little secret.", I say. She opens the front door and leaves. I sit there for a minute thinking. I hope she tells Corey. He should know. My thoughts end there as I pick my book back up and continue reading.


	12. Making Love

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 12: Making Love

Laney's POV:

I sigh as I set the table up for dinner. Larry isn't home yet. As I finish setting the table, I sit down and watch Lance in his playpen in the living room. He's getting so big. He giggles as he plays with his toys. I just watch him until the familiar sound of the front door opening reaches my ears. I look up to see Larry setting his car keys down. He comes over, gives me a kiss, and reaches into Lance's playpen and ruffles the little amount of hair on Lance's head. We sit down at the table to eat dinner, silence surrounding us. I break it.

"So, how was work today?", I ask. "It was fine, as usual.", Larry states. We eat the rest of our meal in peaceful silence. When we finish eating, I clear the table and rinse the dishes off before placing them in the sink to be washed later. After that, I get Lance ready for bed by first, feeding him some baby food that I got earlier this week (Lance is old enough now to eat baby food), and second, giving him a bath. After getting him dried off and dressed in his pajamas, which were a one piece that had music notes all over it, I tucked him into his crib and planted a kiss on his forehead. I walked out after turning the light out.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. As I walk out of the bathroom, I see Larry waiting to use the bathroom. I laugh as I see that he has his legs crossed. He can be such a girl sometimes. I smirk before asking him a question. "Have to pee?", I ask, teasing him. He can only nod as he runs into the bathroom. Laughing to myself, I go into the bedroom and lay down on my side of the bed. I turn the tv on to see if there is anything good on to watch. After channel surfing for a little bit, I settle on Breaking Dawn Part 1. What? I happen to like the Twilight movies even if some people don't.

I sit there watching the tv until Larry comes into the room. His hair is dripping wet and he doesn't have a shirt on and I can't help but stare. My eyes run over his body as I look at the muscles in his back and the pretty well developed six pack he has. I'm surprised how good he looks shirtless because I haven't see him shirtless since the night of the party a year ago which I don't even remember. We haven't had sex since that night. I avert my eyes as he looks up at me. He laughs before getting into the bed next to me.

I let out a yawn as the movie ends. I turn the tv off before turning out the lamp on the small dresser next to the bed. I pull the covers up over me and lay there enjoying the silence until Larry rolls over and looks at me before kissing me. He breaks the kiss after about a minute. He pulls back and just stares into my eyes. "I love you so much.", he whispers to me before kissing me again. I kiss him back as he puts his hands on my waist. I straddle him and I put my hands around his neck as our tongues battle for dominance. He wins as his tongue slips into my mouth and explores around. Suddenly, Larry pulls away. He looks at me. "Are you sure you want to continue with this?", he asks looking at me with concern in his eyes. I pause for a moment and nod.

"Larry, I love you and you are the best boyfriend that I have ever had. I trust you and want to be with you. I want to go all the way with you. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else.", I say. Not letting him respond, I put my hands on his face and pull him in for a kiss. We kiss passionately and continue with what we were doing. All I'm going to say is that we spent the night enjoying the company of each other and not just having sex, but truly making love.


	13. News

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 13: News

Laney's POV:

I wake up feeling the sun on my face. I open my eyes to look at the alarm clock beside me so I can know what time it is. The neon numbers read 9:30am. I let out a yawn as I sit up. I look to see that the spot in the bed beside me is empty. Larry must have left for work already. I get up to do my usual morning routine like taking a shower, brushing my teeth, etc. After doing that I go into Lance's nursery to get him ready for today. Today I am going over to Corey's house since I haven't see him in so long.

I am bringing Lance with me because Corey is Lance's godfather. After getting Lance dressed and fed, I start the drive over to Core's house. After a short amount of time, I pull into Corey's driveway. I get out the car and get Lance out of his carseat. I walk up to the door before ringing the doorbell. After a few seconds Corey answers the door. "Hey Lanes.", he says with a smile that used to make my heart flutter. "Hey Core.", I respond. He looks down to see Lance in my arms. I smile as I hand Lance to Corey.

I go inside the house as Corey goes and sits on the couch holding Lance in his lap. I just watch as Corey starts talking to him. "Hey little guy. It's your Uncle Corey. You're getting so big.", Corey says before tickling Lance. I smile at the sight. I wonder if Carrie has told him yet. She should. Corey likes kids and he would make a great dad. Corey stops tickling Lance to look up at me. He has this certain look on his face, one that I have seen before. He is excited about something.

Before I can ask him about it, I hear the front door opening. "Hey Corey. I'm back.", I hear a voice say. I look over to see Carrie walk into the room. She sees me. "Hey Laney.", she says. I notice that she has bags in her hands, with baby stuff in them. Corey sees me looking at the bags and starts speaking. "She told me a few days ago.", he says. Corey hands Lance back to me before walking over to Carrie. He kisses her before looking down at her stomach and rubbing it.

I watch with a smile. I watch as Corey and Carrie look over at me. "We have something to tell you.", Carrie says. "What is it?", I ask. Carrie doesn't say anything but holds out her hand. The only thing I notice is the ring on her finger that has a very beautiful diamond. I can only look as I realize what the news is. "Oh my god. Congrats.", I say as I walk over to Carrie and hug her. She hugs back then pulls back to look at me. "Would you like to be the maid of honor?", she asks me. "Yes, I would love to.", I say.

She smiles before looking at Corey. "Hey babe, you should go ask Larry to be the best man.", she tells him. "I will.", he says. She looks back at me. "The wedding is in two months.", she says. "This must be so exciting for you.", I say. "When are you and Larry getting married?", she asks. "I don't know. We haven't really talked about it since Lance was born.", I say. I wonder when we will get married. Hopefully sometime soon. I spend the next few hours just hanging out with Corey and Carrie.

Corey is really excited to be a dad. He can't stop talking about it. He wants to name the baby CJ, Corey Junior, because he thinks it is going to be a boy. Carrie thinks it is going to be a girl. She wants to name the baby Carolyn. Corey and Carrie are good for each other. After saying goodbye to them, I start my drive back home. I walk into the apartment to smell something good. After putting feeding Lance and putting him in his crib, I follow the smell to the kitchen to see Larry just finishing dinner. He looks up. "Hey.", he says.

"Hi. What are you doing?", I ask. "I'm making dinner.", he says. "Why?", I ask. "Because you always cook dinner and I wanted to do this for you. Can't I do something for my beautiful girlfriend?", he says. As he said that, he came over and kissed me. I kissed him back. We kissed until we both needed air. I sighed and laid my head on his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me. "What's wrong?", I hear him ask. "It's nothing.", I say. "Please tell me?", he asks. I sigh then answer him.

"Are we getting married soon?", I ask as I look up at him. He pauses before answering. "Baby, we can get married anytime that you want.", he says. "Can we get married in three or four months?", I ask. "Sure.", he says. "We can start planning it if you want.", he says. I nod as I put my head back in his chest. We stand there quietly while he just holds me. This night has been amazing. I can't wait for the moment where I can become Mrs. Nepp.


	14. Exciting Day

Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating for 2 months. My life has been super busy since school started. I am a junior this year and I have 3 Dual Enrollment Classes and 2 AP classes. I have a lot to handle. I will update when I can. I love you guys and I love the reviews you give me. In between posting chapters for this story, I might upload one shots every now and then. Without further ado, I give you chapter 14 of Everything is Different Now. Enjoy. :)

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 14: Exciting Day

Laney's POV:

It has been a couple of months since Carrie and Corey told me the news about them getting married. Things have been pretty crazy. Me and Larry have been planning for our wedding while Corey and Carrie have been planning for theirs. Me and Carrie have gotten really close lately and decided that we want to have a double wedding.

Larry and Corey were okay with it. They thought it was a cool idea. Also, we decided to merge our bands and become the Grojmans. The last time we did that was when we were 13 and it was only for one day. Kin, Kon, Kim, and Konnie were cool with the idea of being one band.

The date for the wedding is in a little more than a month. I am really excited. Me and Larry are having our honeymoon in Disney World. Corey and Carrie are staying home since Carrie is pregnant. Carrie wanted to go to Hawaii but they can't fly anywhere since she is expecting.

They are going to have their honeymoon after Carrie has the baby. When we are gone, my parents are going to be watching Lance. They are happy to take care of him. They also joked that after my honeymoon they will probably get another grandchild. I just rolled my eyes at the joke.

Tonight is my bachelorette party and Larry's bachelor party. I told him that there better not be any strippers at his party. He just laughed and assured me that there wouldn't be. Tonight is also Carrie's bachelorette party and Corey's bachelor party.

We decided to have double parties. The guys (Larry, Corey, Kin, Kon, and Nick) are going out to party while us girls (Me, Carrie, Kim, Konnie, Trina, and Mina) are going to Carrie's house for our party. I have about 3 more hours until I'm gonna head over there.

Right now, I'm just sitting down watching a movie since Larry's at work. I watch for about 10 minutes before hearing Lance babbling loudly in his room. I get up and walk to his room. I go over to the crib and pick him up out of it. I carry him into the living room where I was watching the movie.

I sit there holding him and rocking him gently. He babbles happily as he tugs on my shirt. I smile watching him. My smile fades as I start thinking about my parents' joke. Am I going to have another baby? Do I want to? These questions just end up triggering more questions.

Does Larry want anymore kids? If I am going to have anymore kids, I am going to have to discuss it with Larry. My thoughts are broken when I hear a giggle come out of Lance. I look down at him to see him looking up at me. I hear a noise behind me and slowly turn around.

As soon as I'm turned around, I hear someone shout. "Boo!", Carrie shouts. I scream and jump a little. I sit there as I listen to her laughing. "Y-you should h-have seen your f-face.", she manages to get out despite her laughing. I roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah, so funny.", I remark. She stops her laughter after a few more seconds. "So, what are you doing here?", I ask her. "I'm bored.", she says. I look at her with a face that says "Seriously". "What? You can't tell me that you aren't bored too.", she says.

I open my mouth to respond then close it after realizing that she is right. She looks at me with a smug face since she knows that she is right. "Whatever.", I mutter. She lets out a laugh before sitting down next to me. I look over at her and see her stomach.

It's not that big since she is only three months pregnant. Carrie sees me looking and rubs her stomach. "I can't wait to find out the gender. I hope it's a girl.", she says. "How has it been so far?", I ask her. "It's been good aside from the morning sickness and moodiness.", she says.

"So, are you and Larry going to have another one?", she asks. "I don't know. We haven't talked about it.", I say. "Oh.", she says. "Do you want to go ahead and go over to my house?", she asks. I sit there for a few seconds before answering her.

"Sure, let's go ahead and go.", I say. We leave and drive to her house after dropping Lance off at Larry's parents' house. We soon arrive at Carrie's house. We go to the door and go in. Since the others won't be here for another couple of hours, we decide to just watch some tv.

After a couple of hours, sure enough, we hear a knock on the door. Carrie starts to get up but I tell her that I'll answer it. I get up and walk to the door. Once I open it, Kim and Konnie walk in. I move out of the way quickly. They look at me once they are inside.

"Oops. Sorry Laney.", they say at the same time. I can't help but laugh. They are so much like Kin and Kon. "It's ok.", I tell them. They smile at me before running up to Carrie. They hug her before excitedly talking to her. "You ready?", they ask her. "Yeah.", she tells them.

I watch as Kim comes over to me and looks back to see Carrie talking to Konnie before she starts whispering to me. "Do you think you could keep Carrie busy for a little bit and keep her in the living room? We have a surprise for her that we are setting up in the garage.", Kim whispers to me.

"Yeah, I can do that.", I whisper back. "Thanks.", she whispers before going over to Konnie. "Hey Konnie, I forgot something in the car. Do you want to come with me to get it?", she asks her sister. Konnie nods before her and Kim walk out the door.

I go over and start a conversation with Carrie. I do as Kim asked me and kept Carrie busy for about 30 minutes. Then Kim and Konnie came in and told us to come to the garage. Carrie went in front of me. As soon as she walks in the lights flash on and we hear Kim, Konnie, Trina, and Mina yelling surprise.

I look around and see that the garage is decorated in pink and blue decorations. I also see the pile of presents wrapped in pink and blue wrapping paper. There's also a banner hanging that says 'Congrats On Your Baby'. Carrie looks around in surprise.

"What is all this?", she asks. "Duh, it's your baby shower.", Konnie says. Carrie looks around as she starts crying tears of happiness. "Thank you all so much.", Carrie says. We all spend the next few hours just having fun, eating cake, and watching Carrie open her gifts.

She got stuff like baby clothes that could be worn by a boy or a girl, baby furniture, and baby toys. After all of that, everyone was ready to go home. As I was walking out of the door, I got a text from Larry that said he was home already and that he had picked up Lance so I didn't have to.

I texted him back saying that I was about to head home. I got in my car and begin my drive home. I quickly got home and went inside. I went to the bedroom where Larry was. He was sitting on the computer in our room. "Hey.", I say. "Hi. I fed and bathed Lance and tucked him in already", he says.

"Thank you.", I say as I go and lay down under the blanket. "So, how did it go?", he asks. "It went good. They threw Carrie her baby shower.", I say. "How did your night go?", I ask him. "It went good. We just went out to play some pool at a bar.", he said.

I only nod. He gets off the computer and comes and lays down with me after turning out the lamp. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "I love you.", he whispers to me lovingly. "I love you.", I whisper back just as lovingly. I sigh happily as I drift off to sleep.


	15. The Big Day

Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating lately. I've been meaning to but I've been focusing on school this year and now that it's summer, I can finally have time to write. I will try to update more for you guys. Also, before I forget, in between posting chapters for this, I might post one shots. If you have any requests for a Grojband one shot, just leave your request in a review. So, for the first time in forever (get the reference? XD) here is a new chapter. Enjoy :)

Everything is Different Now

Chapter 15: The Big Day

-One Month Later-

Laney's POV:

I can't believe it's actually time. I have been waiting for this for what seems like forever. Tomorrow is the day where Larry and I will finally be able to actually belong to each other. Tomorrow is the day when we become husband and wife. For the past couple of months, we have been planning like crazy so we could get married as soon as possible. I asked Carrie to be my maid of honor while Larry asked Corey to be his best man. But since we are having a double wedding, we are doing our ceremonies one at a time.

Larry and I will exchange our vows first then Corey and Carrie will exchange theirs. Larry left for some "guy time" while Lance is at Larry's parent's house. Right now, I am sitting at home, waiting for Carrie to show up. I am going to Carrie's house to have some "girl time" before the big day. I sit watching tv until I hear a knock at the door. I turn the tv off before getting up and answering the door.

I open it to see an excited Carrie. "Are you ready?", she asks. "As ready as I'll ever be.", I reply. I would have driven myself to Carrie's house, but she insisted on picking me up since we're friends now. We leave and get into Carrie's car. When we arrive we see Kim and Konnie's car parked by Carrie's house. They must be inside waiting for us. I feel my anxiety gnawing away at me as we approach the door and it opens, revealing a very excited Kim and Konnie. I feel my eyes widen as they pull me and Carrie into a tight hug. Carrie laughs while hugging them back. "Are you two ready to have some FUN?!", Konnie shouts. "Of course we are.", I answer. Kim speaks up. "Tonight is the last night that both of you are free. Make sure to enjoy yourself."

I can't help but giggle. These two are so easily excitable, like a certain pair of twin brothers I know. We head to Carrie's bedroom and start our hangout by watching a movie. After watching one movie, Kim and Konnie want to watch a couple more. Me and Carrie agree and just sit and watch the movies while eating popcorn. After watching the movies, Kim tells Konnie to go get our gifts.

Carrie and I look at each other confused before Konnie comes back and looks at me and Carrie. "Can you guys come down to the livingroom?", she asks. I look at Carrie and she just shrugs. We get up and follow Konnie downstairs while Kim follows behind us. Carrie and I go sit on the couch while Kim and Konnie start to bring us our gifts. Konnie hands me mine while Kim hands Carrie hers. I open it and feel my eyes go wide while my cheeks heat up. The gift is a box that holds two different items.

One item is a big pack of condoms. Another thing is a huge bottle of lube. I look up at Konnie with a shocked face. "What is this for?!", I ask. "Your honeymoon. Duh!", Konnie says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I shake my head before setting the box down. I look over to see that Carrie recieved the same gift I did. She shakes her head as well. We then spend the next few hours just talking before we decided that it was time to go home. Carrie drove me back home after Kim and Konnie had left.

I finally arrive home after my long day of girl time. I walk in and take my shoes off and place them on the mat by the door. "Larry?", I call out. I get no response. I go to the bedroom to see if maybe Larry got home and went to sleep. Much to my disappointment, he isn't. I sigh and go do my usual night routine which consists of taking a shower, washing my hair, shaving, brushing my teeth, etc. After finishing, I walk to my bedroom and lay down. As I'm trying to doze off, I can't help but notice the empty spot next to me in the bed.

I feel a pang of sadness but remember that I'll see him tomorrow. I'll see him standing at the altar, waiting to make the ultimate promise, the one that lasts a lifetime. I feel happiness fill me, effectively getting rid of my momentary sadness. I close my eyes letting these thoughts be the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep.

I wake up to the smell of coffee. I open my eyes expecting to see Larry waiting for me to wake with a cup of coffee in his hands for me. I was half right. "Hey.", Carrie says while handing a cup of coffee to me. I sit up while taking a small sip of the coffee. "Is Larry here?", I ask while setting the coffee down on the nightstand next to my side of the bed. Carrie shakes her head. "He left to get ready.", she explains. I nod my head in understanding.

I quickly get up and throw something on so me and Carrie can get ready for our big day. After getting dressed and quickly finishing our coffee, me and Carrie drive to where the wedding is taking place and immediately go to the room where we will be getting ready. We are relieved that Kim and Konnie are already there and are ready to begin. They quickly sit us down and start their work.

I sit still as Konnie styles my hair, does my makeup, and does my nails while Kim does the same to Carrie. Konnie paints my nails white and puts my hair into an elegant bun. They work on us for like an hour and a half before we're done. Kim and Konnie leave while Carrie helps me get my dress on and I help her get hers on. My dress is strapless and drapes on the ground. After getting our dresses and jewlelry on, we stand and look at ourselves in a mirror.

I look nervously into the mirror. Carrie looks over at me. "You look beautiful.", she says. I smile at her. "So do you.", I say. I stand there looking at myself in the mirror until Kim comes in. "Everything's ready.", Kim says. I look at her and nod. I take a deep breath before turning around and walking out the door. Shortly, I arrive at the closed doors that lead to the aisle where everyone will be watching me. My thoughts are broken when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see my dad. He looks at me for a couple of seconds then tears come to his eyes.

"You look so beautiful and grown up.", he says while smiling at me. I smile back as he holds his arm out for me to hold. I take his arm before facing front towards the doors. I hear the wedding march begin as the doors in front of me open. I walk foward to see everyone looking back at me. I gulp nervously and avert my eyes. I look ahead and focus on Larry. He is standing at the altar, smiling at me. I smile back as I notice how handsome he is in his tux. Time slows down for me as I get lost in the sight of Larry.

I focus on his shining red hair, his mesmerizing green eyes, and his dazzling smile. I feel all my nervousness slip away the longer I look at him. I am broken out of dazing out when I feel my dad stop walking. I look around to realize that we reached the altar. My dad smiles at me and kisses my cheek. He takes my hand and puts it in Larry's. My dad puts a hand on Larry's shoulder and gives him a smile. My dad goes and sits down while Larry gently pulls me up by him. We face each other as the minister announces for everyone to sit.

After everyone is seated, the minister begins giving the usual that is said at weddings and I soon put all my attention on Larry as I feel my surroundings dissapear. It's like me and Larry are the only two here. Finally being able to live in this moment where we could become united in the best way anyone can. I feel my happiness rise as I think of how me and Larry can spend our whole lives together. I am brought back to reality when the minister turns to me.

"Repeat after me. I, Laney Penn."

I look into Larry's eyes.

"I, Laney Penn.", I proudly repeat.

"Take you Larry Nepp.", the minister continues.

"Take you Larry Nepp.", I say.

"To be my husband.", the minister says.

"To be my husband.", I repeat as I focus on Larry's smile.

"To have and to hold from this day forward.", the minister recites.

"To have and to hold from this day forward.", I say while smiling at Larry.

Larry smiles back while the minister continues. "For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse.", I state as I feel my heart beat a little faster.

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer.", I repeat.

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health.", I say as I get lost in Larry's eyes.

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish.", I state as I feel my face heat up from the loving look that Larry is giving me.

"From this day forward until death do us part.", the minister finishes.

"From this day forward until death do us part.", I say as I beam at Larry.

The minister turns to Larry and asks him to repeat after him. As Larry is doing his part he is just staring at me with nothing but love in his eyes. His smile grows as he repeats the last line. The minister asks for us to put our rings on each other. Larry smiles and takes the rings from Corey. He hands his to me. Larry takes my hand in his and slips the ring onto my finger. I smile as I take his hand and do the same. Larry holds my hands in his and gazes into my eyes as the minister says the part I've been waiting for.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We slowly lean in until our lips finally meet. I hear the cheers coming from the audience but, I tune them out and get lost in Larry's lips and his warmth. The kiss ends soon but this one kiss will be the best one of my life since it is the one that binds us together. Larry smiles as he puts an arm around my waist. I look out into the audience and focus on the people that care about me. After finishing our ceremony, me and Larry take our places on the side and watch as Corey and Carrie do their ceremony.

I watch happily as they finish. I'm glad that they are happy together. After the ceremony ends we all head to the reception. We arrive to see everything all set up. There are tables everywhere that hold vases containing pink and red roses. We go sit down at the special table marked for the bride and groom or in this case, brides and grooms. The  
>reception begins with us having the first dance. Larry escorts me to the dance floor and holds me close to him. I listen and hear All of Me by John Legend start playing.<p>

Larry presses me up against him and twirls us around slowly. I get lost in his embrace and melt into his arms. Soon, the song ends and the music changes to something fast and upbeat. Larry and I go sit down at our table. We spend the next few hours relaxing and chatting with everyone. Finally, night turns into day and the reception comes to an end.

Larry and I walk to where our limo is waiting to take us home. We watch as Carrie and Corey walk to their limo as well. We wave before getting in. I snuggle into Larry's side as the limo starts the long drive home. I sigh happily as I feel Larry place his lips on my forehead in a loving kiss. The excitement of the day causes me to let out a yawn. Larry laughs before looking at me. "You can sleep if you want.", he says. I only nod as I feel my eyelids drooping and lay my head on his shoulder before succumbing to sleep.

I open my eyes to see the ceiling of my bedroom. I look over next to me to see Larry's spot empty. I look at the clock and read the time, which is 8:00am, before I pull the covers off of me before getting up and walking to the kitchen. I am surprised to see the table set up and breakfast made. I watch as Larry comes over to me and kisses me. "Good morning.", he says. "What's all this?", I ask. Larry smiles at me. "What? Isn't a husband allowed to make his beautiful wife breakfast?", he asks. I smile before going over and kissing him passionately. He kisses back. We soon break the kiss.

We sit down and enjoy breakfast. Afterwards, Larry offers to pack our bags while I go take a shower since we don't have to leave for a couple of hours. I nod and head to the bathroom. I enjoy myself while taking my shower. After my shower, I do my usual things like brushing my teeth, grooming myself, and putting on my makeup. I also change into a casual outfit. I am wearing a black dress that ends right above my knees. I finish getting ready and go outside to wait for our ride to arrive. For our honeymoon we are going to Disney World. I've been before, but when I was really young, so I don't really remember what it was like. Larry has never been, so this is the perfect place to have  
>our honeymoon. Larry paid the airport to send a driver to come pick us up and bring us there. I walk over to where Larry is standing outside.<p>

I notice that he has already brought our luggage out. I love that he does things like that. He sees me and smiles before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I kiss back with an equal amount of passion. We stop when we need air. Larry puts his forehead against mine and stares lovingly into my eyes. I put my arms around his neck as I return the look. We look up when we hear the sound of a car pulling up next to us. The car stops and the driver gets out. He tells us that we may go ahead and get in while he takes care of our luggage. Larry nods at him and looks at me. Larry goes up to the car and holds the door open for me. I giggle while getting in. Larry gets in after me.

Soon, the driver finishes putting our luggage in the trunk and starts the long drive to the airport. I hate to leave Lance but it would be nice to have some alone time with Larry. I lean my head on Larry's shoulder. He looks over and smiles at me. I smile back as I lean forward and press my lips to his. The kiss is short, but full of love. I sigh happily as I settle against him and close my eyes as I feel his arms around me, holding me in a warm, loving embrace.


End file.
